icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fibby
Fibby is the pairing of [[Freddie Benson|'Freddie Benson']] and [[Gibby Gibson |'Gibby Gibson' ]],(F/'reddie + G/'ibby). Another name commenly used is Fribby, (Fr/eddie + G/'ibby'). Fibby can also be termed as Geddie, (Fr/'eddie '+ G'/ibby), but it's rarely used in this fanbase. Freddie and Gibby have shown to get along rather well. This pairing probably will not happen as a romantic pairing, because Nickelodeon is a kids/teens/ network. This ship is mostly supported as a friendship. In iEnrage Gibby, their friendship was in danger after Gibby thought he saw Freddie "making out with his girlfriend", Tasha. The issue quickly was ruled as a misunderstanding. Other than that, they are shown to be really good friends. Fibby Moments 'Season 1 Moments ' ' ' 'iGot Detention *Freddie asks Gibby to get some papers stapled so that Freddie could get detention (Freddie had taken the stapler). *Freddie and the others seemed concerned about Gibby getting a Texas Wedgie. iWin a Date *Freddie became concerned about Gibby not caring about anything. *During the date, Gibby tried to act like Freddie. *Freddie lies about Gibby teaching him about computers, and Gibby joins the lie. *Freddie wanted Gibby to lie about himself. *Freddie was surprised to see Gibby's dancing moves. *Like the girls, Freddie stared at him dancing shirtless. *Towards the end, Freddie clapped along with the girls as Gibby danced with a girl, topless. 'Season 2 Moments' iStage an Intervention *Gibby sent Freddie a chain letter email. iRocked the Vote *Freddie became worried about Gibby brushing Wade's hair for a while. *Gibby tells Freddie confidentially that he isn't allowed to talk to Wade Collins directly. iTake on Dingo *When Sam called Gibby over and told him that she had a vision, Freddie warned him by telling him to run. iFight Shelby Marx *Carly sends Freddie and Gibby together to find Nevel so that they can confront him. 'Season 3 Moments' IHave My Principals *Freddie sighs sympathetically for Gibby when Spencer is talking about Sam putting him in a toga, and about how Gibby got his hair done up. * While Gibby throws up in the trash can, Freddie rubs his back and says "Freddie's got ya," implying that he cares about Gibby. iMove Out *Freddie accidentally hurt Gibby's feelings and feels bad about it. 'iEnrage Gibby ' *Gibby thinks Freddie tried to kiss Tasha and wants to beat him up for it. *Freddie said that he didn't want to hurt Gibby. *When he learns that it was just a misunderstanding, they make up and declare themselves "bros" and bro and they shaked hands. 'iFix a Pop Star ' *When Gibby was beaten up by the kids, Freddie seemed worried, while Carly and Sam were amused. *Freddie and Gibby both install a computer thing for the Webshow Freddie was holding, showing that they hang out without Carly and Sam sometimes. iPsycho *While Gibby was fighting Nora, Freddie cheered him on. *After Gibby saved the others, Freddie hugged him. 'Season 4 Moments' [[iGot a Hot Room|'iGot a Hot Room']] *Freddie and Gibby, along with the others, work together to help Spencer to re-build Carly's room. iSam's Mom ''' *Freddie shows his spy glasses off to Gibby at The Groovy Smoothie. *Freddie and Gibby check out two blonde girls together. *Freddie cheers Gibby on when he goes after The Shadow Hammer. *Freddie is in along with Gibby in The Groovy Smoothie. iGet Pranky *Freddie tells Gibby about the dollar prank. *Freddie remembers that Gibby was still on the pipe. *Freddie seemed concerned about Gibby having a broken arm for 6 weeks. '''IStart a Fanwar *Freddie asks where Gibby was, he didn't know that Gibby was stuck in a car with his Grandpa and Guppy. [[iPity The Nevel|'iPity The Nevel']] *Freddie invites Gibby to Carly's "Karma Party." *When Gibby was about to date Patrice, Freddie reminds him that Gibby has a girlfriend, and Gibby replies that they're not exclusive. [[iParty with Victorious|'iParty With Victorious']] *Gibby says that Freddie is 'good looking.' *After Gibby tells Freddie that he's "good looking," there's a minor close-up of Freddie looking shocked that Gibby said it out loud, but he looks a little happy after that, and decides to let it go iCarly.com Moments *On this blog, Freddie writes about how everyone loves Gibby, probably meaning he knows Gibby pretty well. *In the "Our Digital Holiday Cards" section of iSnaps, there is a picture of Freddie and Gibby, saying "Merry Christmas from the two hottest teenage boys on iCarly.com". Notes *On Dan's blog "When Fans Assume...", Dan put out 5 examples on what a writer would do, the 5th one saying that Freddie was in love with Gibby (which was popular with the fans.) *The pairing name was mentioned by Robbie from Dan's other show Victorious (Robbie said "things are getting...fibby...around here). Photo Gallery fibbeh73.jpg fibby27.jpg Fibbye9328.jpg Fibbyhandshake9.jpg Fibbythreaten!.jpg 50079_1773361409.jpg Fibby #1.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Images Category:Gibby Category:Freddie Category:Main characters Category:Freddie Category:Gibby